wwe2011fandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Orton
=Randy Orton= Edit *History *Rename Randall Keith "Randy" Orton (April 1, 1980) is an American professional wrestler in the WWE signed with the SmackDown brand. Orton is a third-generation professional wrestler; his grandfather Bob Orton, Sr.., father "Cowboy" Bob Orton, as well as his uncle Barry O, all competed in the professional wrestling industry. Randy Orton entered a feud with The Miz in January 2011 to face him at the 2011 Royal Rumble for his Championship. Orton failed and entered the Rumble at #39. Orton was a participant in the 2011 Raw Elimination Chamber. Later Randy began feud with CM Punk thus challenged him at WrestleMania XXVII as Randy became victorius. Later Randy have a match against CM Punk in Last Man Standing at Extreme Rules World Heavyweight Champion, Intercontinental Champion, and various feuds (2011)Edit On [http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/April_29,_2011_Smackdown_results April 29 episode of SmackDown], Orton made his debut his match in a tag team match with Christian against Alberto Del Rio and Brodus Clay. The following week, Orton received a title opportunity against World Heavyweight Champion, Christian. Orton was successful in defeating Christian to win his second World Heavyweight Championship. At Over the Limit and Capitol Punishment, Orton successfully defended his championship against Christian. In July at Money in the Bank, Orton lost the title to Christian after Christian spat in his face, which led to Orton lose control of his temper, kicked Christian in the groin and he got disqualified, in a match where the stipulation was if Orton got himself disqualified, or if the referee made a "bad call", Christian would automatically win the championship. A month later, at the SummerSlam pay-per-view event, Orton regained the title when he defeated Christian in a No Holds Barred match. Orton ended his feud with Christian when he retained the World Championship in a Steel Cage Match on the August 30 episode of SmackDown. Orton then entered a feud with Mark Henry after Henry became the number one contender to the World Heavyweight title after winning a 20-man Battle royal on the August 19 episode of SmackDown. Throughout weeks on SmackDown and on the September 11 episode of Raw, Henry would attack Orton getting the advantage over him. At Night of Champions, Orton lost the World Heavyweight title to Henry. A few weeks later, Orton once again lost to Mark Henry at Hell in a Cell. Orton then got two rematches(one non-title on Raw and the other World Title match on Smackdown). Earlier in the night he earned a title match by winning a 41 man battle royal. Cody Rhodes cost him both matches against Mark Henry. They were then scheduled a match at Vengeance. After ending his feud with Rhodes in a Street Fight(which Orton broke Rhode's face mask), Orton would be put into a feud with former rival Wade Barrett. At Survivor Series, Team Barrett defeated Team Orton, over the following months the two would run-in on each other's matches until meeting at TLC 2011 in a tables match. On the February 3 edition of SmackDown, Orton defeated Barrett in a No Disqualification match to end the feud. On the February 14 edition of Raw SuperShow, Orton suffered a concussion after World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan smashed Orton over the head with the title belt. Due to the injury, Orton was taken out of his elimination chamber match at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view and was replaced by Santino Marella. Orton returned on the March 2 episode of SmackDown, losing to Bryan by count-out, following interference from Kane, who then attacked Orton after the match. In retaliation, Orton hit Kane with an RKO on the March 5 edition of Raw Supershow, after the latter defeated R-Truth. On the following SmackDown, Orton would hit Kane with another RKO before his match and they would later engage in a brawl as SmackDown went off air. At WrestleMania XXVIII, Orton was defeated by Kane in a singles match. Orton would then defeat Kane on the following episode of SmackDown in a No Disqualifications match and at Extreme Rules in a Falls Count Anywhere match to end the feud. Randy Orton later got back to the main event status by participating in the Beat the Clock challenge but failed after his time was beaten by Daniel Bryan. Orton then returned to Championship status in a feud with Jericho, Del Rio and Sheamus for The World Heavyweight Championship. At the pay-per-view of Over the Limit, Orton failed in his World title pursuit after Sheamus pinned Jericho to retain the title. On May 30, WWE announced that they had suspended Orton for 60 days due to his second violation of the company´s Talent Wellness Program. On July 30, Orton returned to Raw.